Hot Chocolate
by Greta-vi-Britannia
Summary: Rewritten! Yamamoto smiled and Hibari smiled too...1880
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**...Hot Chocolate...**

* * *

"Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto greeted running over to them. "tch, he's here" Gokudera growled scowling at him." Take it easy Gokudera-kun, Good morning Yamamoto" Tsuna reassured same as always. "Yes, Tenth" Gokudera replied loyal as ever, the trio proceeded towards school, they were at the gate when Yamamoto realized something "Hey, isn't Valentine's day tomorrow?" he said. "so what? Its just another day" the bomber growled not really liking the fact, meanwhile Tsuna was pondering about that "I hope Kyoko-chan will give me some for sure!" he thought almost drooling, but his thoughts were interrupted by: "What are you herbivores doing here?" said a voice which belonged to no other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Hiiiiee!! Hi-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna stuttered backing off. "Ah, morning!" Yamamoto greeted while Gokudera whispered "jerk" and helped Tsuna up. "Well?..." Hibari started "The bell will ring soon…unless you're cutting classes...?" His eyes flashed menacingly. "Ahaha…he's right we better go!" Yamamoto laughed calmly, both of them just nodded and Hibari just muttered "herbivores" under his breath before leaving. "We're saved!" Tsuna gasped slumping down. "Tenth!" Gokudera shouted helping him, and Yamamoto supported his arm while Gokudera supported the other, together all three of them went to their class.

Later that day during all they're classmates where talking non-stop about Valentine's Day. "Hey Kyoko, are you giving your chocolate to Tsuna again?" asked her best friend Kurokawa Hana who was thinking of a certain someone of her own. "Um secret!" replied Kyoko smiling, Hana sighed and said "fine, fine" and sat down on her chair.

Meanwhile Hibari was taking his usual rounds on the school and overheard some girls talking: "Hey, you both know what? I'm giving my chocolate to Gokudera-kun no matter what!" one of them said "Really? We'll I'm giving mine to Yamamoto!" the other one said a flame aura surrounding her. "well…" the last one started "I'm giving mine to Hibari!". "good luck with that" Gokudera's fan girl named Ami teased. Hibari overhearing just stared at them and made the decision to ignore those girls tomorrow, but there was something bothering him. It was the fact that Yamamoto's voice and smile couldn't seem to get out of his head!

"Tch, herbivore" he whispered to himself trying to get them both out of his head. After school the three of them walked home together much to the dislike of Gokudera "why are you here?!" he complained "all I wanted was just to walk home with the Tenth and you're here!" he added, as usual Yamamoto just smiled "Oh? But I'm his right-hand man he teased. While poor Tsuna was thinking of something to say to break them of. "what?! You're just dreaming!" Gokudera retorted, "Y-Yamamoto! G-Gokudera-kun, p-please stop!" Tsuna managed to say looking at them, both of them stopped right away. "I'm sorry, Tenth" he apologized, Tsuna nodded and they went on there separate ways.

While walking Yamamoto was stopped by Hibari appearing infront of him, "Oh Yo! Hibari" he greeted, the other man just looked at him, tensed. "Ah, is there something you wanted?" he asked nervously, but again Hibari said nothing and walked past him, "That was strange" he said to himself and walked home.

* * *

Part 1 done!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day piles of chocolates filled his and Gokudera s seat as the girls continued to show their love to them. Meanwhile Tsuna was nervously looking for signs that Kyoko might approach him, he was on the verge of hopelessness until

Tsuna-kun she said startling him from his depression, Yes, Kyoko-chan? he asked looking at her, he blushed lightly and smiled. Happy Valentine s Day she greeted giving her chocolate, his face lightened up and he managed to say Thank you . When she had gone back to her seat he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto giving him a thumbs up, Congratulations, Tenth! he whispered Tsuna just gave a bashful smile while cheering inside. uhm Gokudera? Ami asked tapping him on the shoulder, he turned to her what? he said, Please she began accept my love! she shouted which freaked him out Hn, no he said glaring ignoring the box and walked out the classroom. Idiot Hana whispered as he left daydreaming about Adult Lambo, heh, its good that you re playing hard to get! (A/N: fangirls never know when to give up =_=) she whispered to herself before chasing after him.

While on the other side of the classroom Yamamoto was wholeheartedly accepting his chocolates as expected. This time it was Lirin s turn Hey, Yamamoto-kun, please accept my love she said looking up at him, ah sure! I ll accept, I ll accept all your love! he said smiling to them, they blushed and thrust their chocolates up into his arms. I wonder in he can handle all that?! Tsuna thought deciding on whether to watch or help him. Meanwhile Hibari was resting on the rooftop narrowly avoiding his fangirls, he sighed and looked at the clouds. Yamamoto Takeshi he whispered under his breath, thinking about yesterday, he sighed, Hibird landing beside him finished with her daily flight, sang. Yamamoto Takeshi.., he sighed again I bite you to death. That day ended with Tsuna promising himself never to let either Gokudera or Yamamoto give him some of his chocolates, when they did that he that their fangirls gave him their best death glares.

Well this day ended great Yamamoto chuckled, Gokudera scowled and said che, fangirls everywhere. Oh don t be like that he laughed and placed his hand on Gokudera s should Hey, Yakyu baka, let go! the bomber complained freeing his shoulder, not again Tsuna sighed. At Takesushi Yamamoto was washing the dishes when the phone ran, he wiped his hands before answering Hello, Takesushi he greeted, there was no response, Hello? he repeated. Meet me at Namimori Jr. High now Hibari said then he hanged up. I wonder what he wanted? Yamamoto asked himself suspicious, Takeshi, who was on the phone? his father asked him comeing into the kitchen, Hey old man, I need to go, I ll finish the dishes later. He said leaving his father confused That boy

**-Namimori Jr. High-**

When he got there, the gate was open and he went inside, he was greeted by the sight of Hibird flying in front of him. Isn t that Hibari s? he asked himself, she stopped and looked at him Rooftop Rooftop Rooftop she chanted. Rooftop, huh? ok then he said proceeding. When he got there nothing unsual happened, he walked towards the end and stopped and stared at the view. So you came after all. Hibari said as he stood behind him. Well, you sounded like it was important. Yamamoto laughed facing him, Here The other man said as he gave him a steaming mug, Um Thanks. Yamamoto accepted and drank, mmm, Hot chocolate, but Hibari why wou--! He was cut off by Hibari taking the mug and suddenly placing his lips on his. For a while it went that way, until Hibari broke off and looked at him. Seeing the other man s expression meant that he knew already, and Yamamoto smiled even more brightly Happy Valentine s day he said, Hibari smiled too Happy Valentine's day...Takeshi. He said before placing another warm kiss on him.

* * *

part 2 done!

I think I may have made Hibari a little OOC...

_Reviews are welcomed._


End file.
